Believe In Tomorrow
|artist = Sunflower's Garden}} Believe In Tomorrow is the third OVA opening theme of the Hunter × Hunter series, sung by Sunflower's Garden. The same song was used for two different variations of the opening. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji (TV)= Igokochi no ii sonna basho ni zutto ite mo Hohoemi sae kumo no you ni kiete yuku Kono hageshii kaze no naka de tachitomatte Iru koto nado dekinai no sa Yume o egaku dake de Hashiri dasanakereba Nani mo hajimari wa shinai kara Ashita ni wa nani ga machi uketeiru no ka Ima wa shiranai tashikametai Kibou no kakera o poketto ni tsumekomi Sora no kanata e ikou |-| Romaji (Full)= igokochi no ii sonna basho ni zutto ite mo hohoemi sae kumo no youni kieteyuku kono hageshii kaze no naka de tachidomatte iru koto nado dekinai no sa akunaki chousen wa dokomade mo tsuzuku yo itsumo korogatte yukun da yume wo egaku dake de hashiri dasana kereba nani mo hajimari wa shinai kara ashita ni wa nani ga machi uketeiru no ka ima wa shiranai tashikametai kibou no kakera wo POKETTO ni tsumekomi sora no kanata he yukou arata na tobira wo hirakou doko ni ite mo nani wo shitemo kienai mono mayou koto wa nayamu koto wa aru keredo donna toki mo jibun no koto wo shinjite yarou itsumo tsuyoku shinjite yukou hibi naru bouken wa dokomade mo tsuzuku yo kimatta kotae wa naku te mo daiji na no wa kitto ima iru basho ja naku mae he susun de yuku koto mirai ni wa nani ga machi uketeiru no ka boku wa shiranai mitemitai dare ni mo makenai sonna SUPIIDO de niji no tamoto wo mezasou yuuki no hata wo kakagete nando koron demo namida wo nagashitemo boku wa mirai wo akiramenai ashita ni wa nani ga machi uketeiru no ka ima wa shiranai tashikametai kibou no kakera wo POKETTO ni tsumekomi sora no kanata he yukou arata na tobira wo hirakou |-| Kanji= 居心地のいいそんな場所にずっといても 微笑みさえ 云のように 消えて行く この激しい风の中で立ち止まって いることなど出来ないのさ 飽くなき挑戦はどこまでも続くよ いつも転がって行くんだ 夢を描くだけで 走り出さなければ 何も始まりはしないから 明日には何が 待ち受けているのか 今は知らない 確かめたい 希望の欠片を ポケットに詰め込み 空の彼方へ行こう 新たな扉を開こう どこに居ても 何をしても 消えないもの 迷うことは 悩むことは あるけれど どんな时も 自分のことを信じてやろう いつも 强く信じて行こう 日々なる冒険はどこまでも続くよ 决まった答えはなくても 大事なのはきっと 今 居る場所じゃなく 前へ 進んで行くこと 未来には何が 待ち受けているのか 僕は知らない 見てみたい 誰にも負けない そんなスピードで 虹のたもとを目指そう 勇気の旗を掲げて 何度 転んでも 涙を流しても 僕は未来を あきらめない 明日には何が 待ち受けているのか 今は知らない 確かめたい 希望の欠片を ポケットに詰め込み 空の彼方へ行こう 新たな扉を開こう |-| English= If you keep living in a cozy place Even your smile will vanish like the clouds Standing in this violent wind is not Something you'll be able to do The relentless challenge will go on and on Keep going while constantly falling down If you don't start running while holding the image of your dream Nothing will begin What lies in wait for us tomorrow We don't know yet, but we want to find out With shards of hope crammed in our pockets Let's go beyond the limits of the sky Let's open new doors Wherever you may be, whatever you might be doing There are always doubts, there are always worries But let's believe in ourselves at any time Let's always believe strongly The daily adventure will go on and on Even if there are no obvious answers Surely the important thing is not this place It's to keep moving forward What lies in wait for me in the future I don't know, but I want to see it At the speed that won't lose to anyone Let's aim for the beginning of the rainbow Holding up the banner of courage No matter how many times we fall, even if we shed tears We won't give up on the future What lies in wait for us tomorrow We don't know yet, but we want to find out With shards of hope crammed in our pockets Let's go beyond the limits of the sky Let's open new doors Watch it now! TV Version First Version Second Version Full Version Category:Songs Category:Opening Theme